First Date
by anime soma cruz
Summary: A romantic first date. aizen/ishida, crack, ooc, terrible sex and copious amounts of swearing


"FUCK YOU FAGGOT WHY DID YOU KEEP ME WAITING," Aizen said calmly as Ishida casually walked up to him. Aizen had been waiting for the Quincy outside the high class restaurant otherwise known as McDonald's for a whole minute. Ishida merely frowned at him, used to the other's man's brash behaviour.

"I was too busy fucking your whore of a mom," Ishida responded, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose with a finger, causing them to shimmer dangerously. Aizen spat on the ground, not amused in the slightest.

"Shall we?" Ishida gestured to the door, which was violently pulled open by Aizen a moment later. They entered, and were quickly greeted by one of the cashiers who promptly told Aizen to get the fuck out because he was banned from every McDonald's in the country. Ignoring her, Aizen shouted his order at the pussy in the back working the grill.

Ishida sat down at the nearest table, watching Aizen scream "FAGGOT" at the cashier who was trying to get him to leave the store. A few minutes passed and they finally got their food, which Aizen unceremoniously dumped on the table, fries and drinks spilling everything.

"CLEAN THIS FUCKING MESS UP WHILE I GO GET SOME FUCKING KETCHUP FOR MY FRIES," Aizen yelled at Ishida, walking over to the condiment table. Contemplating Aizen's death, Ishida leaned back in his chair, not daring to even touch any of the shit that was currently sprawled all over on the table.

"I THOUGHT I FUCKEN TOLD U CLEEN THIS FUCKEN SHIT UP FUKK CANT U LISTEN?" Aizen defied speaking conventions with that sentence, causing Ishida to cringe in absolute disgust. Slamming the overflowing ketchup cup on the table, Aizen flopped into the chair opposite Ishida's and began jamming fries into his mouth. Before Ishida could respond to the other man's terrible fucking grammar the cashier was back full force, screaming at both of them.

They left a few hours later, the cashier still screaming at the top of her lungs behind them. After walking for a while, Aizen stopped, looked Ishida straight in the eye and announced, "I'M GONNA FUCKEN BANG THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET SO EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT A FUCKING WHORE YOU ARE."

"I thought you were straight and didn't use your bankai to rape men and lolis," The Quincy stated in a bored manner, having gone through this conversation hundreds of times before. Aizen instantly grew a mullet, smirking while he did so, and Ishida was thoroughly unimpressed.

"FUCK YOU FAGGOT," Aizen yelled at the other man, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and Ishida lost his mind as Aizen completely fucking dominated him. They soon parted, strings of saliva still connecting their lips, the setting pink with sakura flowers blowing everywhere under the moon.

"What the fuck, these flowers are cutting me," Ishida said, wiping blood off his face. Aizen took his hand and licked the blood off it because that's supposed to be romantic. Looking behind Ishida, Aizen noticed that the cashier had followed them. It was Byakuya.

"OH FUCK OFF FAGKUYA I'M TRYING TO RAPE THIS FAGGOT," Aizen grimaced, thoroughly pissed off. Throwing Ishida on the ground, Aizen challenged Byakuya to Call of Duty: Black Ops and kicked his ass, thoroughly destroying the remaining honour of the Kuchiki Clan. Ishida was so entranced by Aizen's skill that he wanted that overpowered faggot's cock more than ever.

"HURRY UP AND FUCK ME AIZEN, OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY?" Ishida said seductively, he was suddenly wearing nothing but a lacy black thong and 9 inch stiletto heels. Smirking, Aizen took out his massive cock and rammed it in Ishida's wet mouth.

"YEAH BITCH YOU LOVE COCKS BEING RAMMED DOWN YOUR THROAT OH FUCK I'M GONNA CUM," Aizen yelled out, releasing into Ishida's mouth. Cum overflowed from the raven haired man's mouth, running down his chest and onto his thighs. Pulling out, Aizen forced Ishida to lick his cock clean, swearing at him all the while. "I THOUGHT YOU'D BE ABLE TO SWALLOW FUCK YOU ONLY SUCK OFF ICHIHO LIKE EVERY GODDAMN DAY."

Ishida was too entranced by Aizen's cock to care and he spread his ass, his asshole anxiously awaiting the arrival of Aizen's big, thick, meaty cock. Aizen rammed it in with one smooth stroke. Ishida moaned as Aizen's cock devastated his asshole, it was so good. "NO AIZEN YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY UTERUS."

"FUCK YOU FAGGOT YOU SAID I'D NEVER BE ABLE TO FUCK ANYONE WITHOUT USING MY BANKAI WELL GUESS WHAT FUCK YOU," Aizen said, lust laced in between his words. He pounded Ishida's ass mercilessly, calling Ishida a faggot every time the other man moaned. After a few minutes Aizen came, cum spurting into the depths of Ishida's ass. He pulled out, causing Ishida's hole to turn into a cum waterfall.

"Can you faggots get the fuck out of my house," Byakuya said with no emotion, completely unfazed at the scene before him.

"NOT UNTIL I'M SATISFIED," it was a cum-covered Ishida that yelled this time, his large cock throbbing for release. Aizen barked at Byakuya to go get him some Wendy's, thrusting his suddenly erect cock into Ishida's loose ass. Ishida pumping his own cock in rhythm with Aizen's overpowered thrusts.

"FUCK I'M PROBABLY GONNA GET AIDS FROM YOU," Aizen whispered into Ishida's ear before kissing him, their kiss once again summoning pink bubbles and flowers around them. Ishida came with a loud 'NYAAAAAAAN', his essence spurting all over the floor. Aizen came shortly after, filling Ishida with his cum.

"ARE YOU EATING MY FROSTY YOU FUCKING BAG OF SHIT," Aizen suddenly screamed at Byakuya who had just come back from Wendy's. He pulled out of a now unconscious Ishida and wrestled the paper bag out of Byakuya's hands.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR QUINCY FRIEND I FUCKING HATE BOTH OF YOU FUCKING GAY ASS FAGGOTS I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET KETCHUP BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A FAGGOT," Aizen screamed, slamming the door on his way out. Byakuya shrugged and kicked Ishida, waking the Quincy up.

"OH FUCK IT'S 8 PM I NEED TO GO SUCK ICHIGO'S COCK," Ishida exclaimed shortly after waking up.

And so ended Aizen and Ishida's romantic first date together.


End file.
